Harry's Summer
by fenderbender
Summary: Harry was having another miserable summer at the Dursley's when Albus suddenly makes a proposition. (HHr, Super-Harry story, Post-GOF, No flames please, its my first story) Rating may change depending on how my story progresses.
1. Chapter 1: Back at Privet Drive

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"_See you, Harry," said Ron, clapping him on the back._

"'_Bye, Harry!" said Hermione, and she did something she had never done before, and kissed him on the cheek._

"_Harry – thanks," George muttered, while Fred Nodded fervently at his side._

_Harry winked at them, turned to Uncle Vernon, and followed him silently from the station. There was no point worrying yet, he told himself, as he got back into the back of the Dursley's car._

_(Page 734 GOF)_

It was another miserable summer for Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. You could see him now, tending to the lawn and flowerbeds on Number Four, Privet Drive. It seemed strange to work outdoors at this hour, with the blazing sun at its hi-point, when normal people would hurry indoors and blast the air-conditioner on 'Hi-cool'. However, Harry Potter is not an ordinary boy.

Harry Potter is a wizard. Not just any wizard, but the Boy-Who-Lived: the one who fought Voldemort four times and lived to tell the tale. The Hogwarts Champion of the Triwizard Tournament.

Harry cringed at the thought.

"Maybe if I reacted faster. Maybe if I realized that it was a trap. Maybe if I didn't ask... him to take the cup with me."

He pulled at a stubborn weed furiously, as if he were taking his anger out on the plant.

"Why did it have to be me? Why did I have to be chosen?"

"Oh yeah, its because I'm the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. The one Voldemort has been trying to kill for the past four years. Why can't I just be normal?"

"Its because you aren't normal," an unknown voice calmly stated.

Whipping around quickly, he branded a pair of shearing scissors at the man.

"Woah, my boy! Its just me"

"Hello, Headmaster."

"Call me Albus, Harry."

"Its not going to be easy, you know."

"Nothing is ever easy."

"Tell me about it."

"Harry, I understand your burdens are really great, but you must persevere. The fate of the world is in your hands."

"Why can't I be normal though? I never asked for this! I just want to go to school like an ordinary boy, maybe get a girlfriend there, marry, have kids, and die. Why can't I have that!"

"Maybe we should take this someplace more private. We're attracting a lot of unwanted attention."

Harry scanned the street with his eyes and found that many residents were poking their heads out of the windows and doors looking at the curious sight.

Harry nodded and began to follow his headmaster to a more concealed location to portkey away.

"Grab this," Dumbledore said brandishing a molding newspaper.

Apprehensively, he grabbed it and felt the familiar pull around his navel as he was whisked away.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Out

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. (except for the stuff i make up)

The dizzying sensation stopped and Harry fell to the ground with a thump. He felt sick, feeling as if the contents of his stomach were going to spew out.

"I hate portkeys," Harry muttered.

Dumbledore nodded in understanding as he walked over to Harry with a bowl full of yellow candies.

"Lemon Drop?"

Harry chucked one into his mouth and suddenly felt much calmer. Harry looked around and saw nothing has really changed. The portraits were still up on the wall snoozing away, the little instruments on his desk were still humming and oscilating, Fawkes was looking down at him with what seemed to Harry to be a look of pride.

"Feel better Harry?"

"A lot better. Thanks you, head.... Albus"

Albus chuckled, eyes having a spark of laughter shine in them.

"Well, I think I should tell you why I brought you here today."

Harry nodded slowly, wondering what was going on.

"I've been looking through your family's history and I found out some interesting information."  
  
He pulled out a large piece of paper, looking to be centuries old, out of his drawer and spread it out on top of his desk. It looked to be a family tree of some kind.

"Look here. There is you," he said pointing to the very bottom of the chart. There he was, his baby picture he had seen a couple of times in his photo album.

"Follow you're father's line."

He slowly traced it up towards the top of the paper, passing James Potter, William Potter, and Jonathan Potter. He stopped at a picture of a man who looked very similar to him.

"Godric Gryffindor," Albus stated.

"Does that mean?"

"Yes it does Harry. You're the heir of Gryffindor. Keep following the line though."

"There's more?" Harry whispered.

Dumbledore continued to go up the page until he landed at the very top, Merlin.

"I'm related to Merlin?"

"You're the last descendant, Harry. This is why Voldemort wants to kill you. He knows that once you're trained up, nothing will be able to stop you."

"What are you suggesting?" Harry asked.

"A training regiment here at Hogwarts. Every day, you'll be taught in the physical and magical aspects of dueling by myself and others."

Harry thought for a few moments.

"I'll do it."

Dumbledore smiled and said,

"I'm sure you'll do well. Now, we should go and get your belongings from your relative's house. I'm sure you're missed."

"Yeah right," Harry muttered.

As Harry turned, he caught a glimpse of the bottom of the page. Next to his picture was a name of another.

"Albus?"

Dumbledore turned around wondering why Harry wasn't following him.

"Yes Harry?"

"Who is this person next to my name?"

Dumbledore started to fidget.

"He is a relative of yours. His name is Michael Potter. If you follow his line, you'll see that he also descended from Gryffindor but the line split when Michael's ancestors were driven out of the country because of religious issues. He lives in America now. I believe he is the head of the American Auror Division, even at such a young age."

"How old is he?"

"... 30. I don't believe he knows that you two are related. He believes his whole family is dead."

"How do you know so much about him Albus?"

"I've talked to him a few times. Helped him out of sticky situations when wars were going on over seas."

"When can I meet him?" Harry asked eagerly.

"When the time comes Harry. I believe that you'll meet him sooner than you think," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Harry nodded and followed Dumbledore out of the office. All Harry could think about was, "I have family."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3: Hogwarts Express Part I

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"" – Dialogue

'' – thoughts

"Mom! Come on! Let's Go!"

"Alright Hermione! Why are you so anxious to go anyway? Its only 8 o'clock."

"I'm just really excited to go back to school. Plus, I'm prefect. I have to get on the train early. "

"Alright then, go wait in the car."

Hermione dashed out of her house with her hair swinging. Hermione had changed a lot. Her hair is now wavy with a beautiful chestnut color complemented by golden hi-lights. It flows down past her shoulders down to her mid-back. She shot up about five inches, making her 5'6" and her figure filled out in all the right places that got a lot of attention from muggle boys. Wearing a white tank top, short jean skirt that reached mid-thigh, and white keds didn't help hide her blossoming figure. This was all topped off with a light layer of lip gloss on her succulent-looking lips.

The trip to King's Cross was uneventful, unlike the years before when she arrived at the station with only two minutes to spare. She laughed at the memories, remembering the first time she met Harry and Ron.

'Oh, how adorable he was, with his hair all over the place, his emerald green eyes sparkling with innocence, and chocolate all over his face. I wish he would look at me the way I do. I love him. '

As she stepped onto platform 9 3/4, she noticed there were many men there, roughly thirty or fourty. They were looking at her suspiciously as if they were deciding if she was a criminal or not. Hermione dropped her eyes from their gaze and continued on towards the back of the train.

She hugged her mom and after a few minutes of saying goodbyes and promises to write, she boarded the train and sat in the usual compartment the trio, as she, Ron, and Harry, were called, sat. She was in the middle of Hogwarts: A History when a man she didn't realize opened the compartment door. When Hermione looked at the doorway, prepared to chastise the person who interrupted her reading, dropped her book in shock. He was handsome. No other word could describe him. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt that showed off his muscular figure. In addition, he wore slightly baggy blue jeans, and black shoes. His hair was very messy and his eyes were green. He looked to be about 6'4" and was tanned very nicely.

'Who is this guy? Transfer student? No. Dumbledore would have told us."

"Hello," Hermione greeted. "I'm Hermione Granger. What's your name?"

He looked slightly confused, which Hermione noticed curiously, then smiled warmly when he extended his hand and said,

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Granger. My name is Harry Potter."

Her jaw dropped to the floor.

"Harry?" she whispered. "Harry!"

She launched her self out of her seat and gave him a bear hug, which he gave back with the same enthusiasm.

"Hey Hermione."

She noticed his voice got much deeper, which made her knees go weak. She noticed how perfectly their bodies match, how they seemed to be made for each other. She looked up and was lost in his beautiful green orbs.

"How was your summer?"

Hermione just stared at him with wide eyes.

"Hermione? Hermione!"

Hermione jerked out of her stupor.

"Huh? Wha?"

"I thought I lost you there for a sec" Harry said with a wink.

Hermione blushed a brilliant red.

"So, how was your summer?" Harry asked.

"Mine was good. Didn't do much except go to my mom and dad's office and help out. Yours?"

"Mine was what was expected in the beginning."

"Dursleys being themselves again?"

"Yeah."

"But you must've done something. You got so.... Big!"

Harry chuckled.

"I was just getting to that. Albus came a week after I came back from school and asked me if I wanted to go into a training regiment designed to enhance my fighting techniques. And for once, I got three satisfying meals a day."

"Dumbledore taught you himself?"

Harry shifted his eyes away.

"Not really. Him and I got into a row after he told me. Some other guy did it."

"Whats his name?"

"Michael Potter."

"Is he.."

"Yeah. Except he came from America and he's thirty years old"

"Oh."

An awkward silence.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. I thought I saw him on the train with some blonde girl I didn't recognize."

Then the door burst open.

A familiar red head ran in breathlessly.

"Sorry guys. I was occupied with stuff."

Harry and Hermione shared a look.

"What kind of _things_?" Harry asked.

Ron's ears turned red.

"Oh you know. Meeting people from our year. Doing that sort of thing. Anyway, they're calling up the prefects now. I wonder who they are."

Hermione burst out of her seat.

"Oh no! I totally forgot about it." Hermione screamed and ran out of the compartment.

"Very strange that girl," muttered Ron.

"I have to go to the bathroom Ron. I'll be right back."

"Ok Harry."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4: Hogwarts Express Part II

Harry stepped out of the compartment and looked around. Instead of proceeding to the back of the train where the bathrooms were, he began to walk towards the front. Suddenly, a flash of bright blonde hair whizzed past and entered the compartment which he had just left.

Harry turned around and saw the compartment door close with a snap and heard the barely audible sound of the lock closing.

Shrugging slightly, Harry turned around and progressed toward the front once again with his face vacant, as if lost in thought…..

flashback

"Phoenix Egg!" shouted Dumbledore.

Harry awoke from his thoughts surprised that they had arrived so quickly. Momentarily, he saw the picture of a regal looking wizard wielding what appeared to be a staff.

After it swung open, Harry stepped into the room and gasped. The ceiling looked enchanted with what appeared to be clouds drifting over head. Scarlet and gold tapestries lined the walls, spotted here and there with lamps in the shape of griffins. The room was decorated almost like the Gryffindor common room: scarlet and gold carpet that looked very comfortable to lie in, big overstuffed chairs and couch, and a large fireplace with a fire already burning merrily inside. Over the fireplace hung a picture of a man who looked like Dumbledore with the exception of his piercing emerald eyes.

"Welcome to your new home," Dumbledore said.

"My home….." Harry whispered.

"Yes, throughout the duration of your training, you will be staying here. Everything is provided for: ever-replenishing refrigerator, master suite, and grand master bath. A doorway to the library is in your room so feel free to browse the books whenever you feel like. However, I do ask you to keep out of the restricted section. You never know what you might find in there."

"Yes, sir."

A knocking sound came through the room.

"Ah, he's early. Come in!"

A man entered the room. He brought with him an aura of confidence and power. He was tall, almost 6'5", very muscular yet looked very lithe, and he was nicely tanned. What Harry was surprised about the man was that the man looked very similar to himself. He had messy hair and emerald eyes. The man grinned at Albus.

"Hello, old chap," the man exclaimed.

The two men shook hands.

"It's good to see you again, Michael."

The man turned and looked at Harry. A look of surprise came over his face.

"So you're Harry."

"Yeah."

Michael reached out with his right arm, hand slightly twisted upwards. Harry, with his eyes never leaving Michael's, grasped his hand tightly.

"I thought I would never see the day," Michael whispered with tears in his eyes.

"Me neither."

end flashback

Harry found himself in front of the prefect's compartment. Slightly confused, he looked around before he realized why he came here. Sighing, he opened the door and stepped in.

"Hey Harry, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked with a jovial yet confused tone.

"Well…… I….. I…… I'm the other Gryffindor prefect."

"REALLY?"

"Yea…. Umph." Harry said as Hermione pounced on him. Unknown to the two, all of the other prefects who were admiring both Harry and Hermione suddenly scowled at the sight of the two hugging.

"Oh my god Harry. We're going to have so much fun. We'll do patrols together, get to organize events, help the first years get through school. Oh, its going to be wonderful." Hermione said with twinkles in her eyes.

'Wow, she's beautiful.'

"Harry?... Harry?... Harry!"

"Huh?"

"Mcgonnogal is going to talk. Listen!" said Hermione.

Harry grinned at the sight of Hermione revert back to her old, studious self.

"Good morning, Prefects. I hope you've had a nice summer. A couple of announcements for you all. First, all prefects are to agree on a patrol schedule. You can either do it alone or with your partner. However, prefects are to patrol together once a week. Also, nighttime shifts are to take place so make sure you hand in your schedules to Mr. Filch, unless you want detentions. Second, all prefects are to make sure that the first years are comfortable and answer any questions they have about Hogwarts. Four years living here should've given you some sense of the castle. Third, if you feel that you can't handle the load, come talk to me whenever you are free. Is everything clear?"

"Yes, Professor Mcgonnogal." All of the students said.

"Good, I wish you a good year, and I'll see you at the feast." With that, Mcgonnogal walked out of the compartment.

"Sound's tough, doesn't it?" Harry said.

"Well, I'm sure we could handle it. We'll be working together won't we?" Hermione said.

"Y-Y-Yeah…"

Hermione grinned, clasped Harry's hand in her's, then led him out of the Prefects compartment. People looked at them strangely as they passed but Hermione held her head up high with a slight grin on her face and kept walking.

Hermione jiggled the door handle.

"Why isn't this opening?" Hermione breathed.

Harry put his hand on her shoulder. Hermione looked up and gazed into his eyes.

'Wow. He has such beautiful eyes.'

Harry then looked down at his hand. Hermione's eyes followed and saw that his hand was on the door handle. Hermione had a questioning look in her eyes but looked back after Harry nodded. Suddenly, his hand glowed yellow and the door unlocked with a click.

'What on earth did Harry just do?'

Harry just gave her a look that meant, "I'll tell you later," and opened the door.

Harry and Hermione walked in and stared at the scene in front of them in shock.


	5. Chapter 5: Flashback I

(A/n: Sorry about not updating in so long. I've had a lot of stuff happen in my life and I just haven't had the time nor the motivation to continue the story. But now that everything's settled, I decided to restart this story. I may actually do a rewrite; I've been reading over the previous chapters and I saw that my ideas were all over the place and that some details were either left ambiguous or not included at all. I'll have to see. Well, without further ado, I present the 5th chapter of Harry's Summer. Enjoy!)

"Ron!"

"Lavender!"

Harry and Hermione looked shocked and stared at the scene in horror.

"Hey guys," Ron said hesitantly. "Um…. Nice weather…. we're having, eh?"

Hermione stuttered.

"Wha…. You…… him…… I…"

"Calm down Hermione. It's not so bad is it? It's not like I'm dating Malfoy…"

"Yeah, but its Ron! I thought you were going for Seamus."

"I thought I liked him. But I liked this hunk a lot more."

At this, Ron blushed. He looked sheepishly up at Harry and Hermione.

"You two aren't mad are you?"

Harry immediately responded.

"Of course not Ron. Right Herms?"

"…… Right. Just don't you dare hurt him Lav. He's like my brother. I'll be watching….."

"I'll take good care of him. Don't worry about that," Lavender said while tracing Ron's chest delicately with her finger. She leaned forward and pecked him on the lips.

Harry and Hermione sat down on the opposite side.

Ron looked at Harry.

"So, you never told us where you were. Why you never received our owls. Why you couldn't come to the Burrow….. and how you changed so much."

"Ah, well. I had a very different summer this year."

FLASHBACK (A/n: The next few chapters are going to be one full flashback. I'll alert you to when the flashback ends.)

"Albus, can you excuse us please?" Michael asked.

"Certainly. I'm sure you would do a better job of explaining everything to him than I would."

"Oh, Albus?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry?"

Harry looked him evenly in the eyes.

"We're going to have to have a talk."

Dumbledore looked down and sighed. When he looked up, Harry noticed that Dumbledore lost the sparkle in his eyes.

"Of course. Maybe after dinner."

"Sure."

"We'll be down in an hour."

Nodding, Albus left and Harry and Michael sat on the overstuffed chairs.

"Tea? Coffee?"

Harry looked up.

"Tea's fine, thanks."

Nodding, Michael raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, a tea kettle, two cups and a bowl of sugar cubes appeared out of thin air.

"How…."

"All in due time, Harry."

Michael bent down and began to pour the tea.

"So, why don't you tell me about yourself."

"Well. Wow. Where should I start?"

Michael handed the cup full of tea to Harry and sat down.

"From the beginning I suppose. With your time at the Dursley's. How was life like with them?"

"Well, my muggle family did not like me very much. It's from their hatred toward all things magic. They didn't do anything bad to me, but they didn't do anything good either. They just clothed me, fed me, and housed me. They really didn't give me any toys, unless they were broken ones of Dudley's. They rarely took me out on outings unless they really had to. That all changed when I got my Hogwarts letter. I came to an environment where not only am I well cared for, but where I am well known. Before, I was a no-good criminal who went to St. Brutus's correction center. And now…..well, you probably know the rest. Did you hear about all of my adventures?"

Michael smiled and gave a chuckle.

"Yeah. Albus mentioned that a couple of times during our meetings. You, Ron, and Hermione must be close now."

Harry looked down and murmured, "Yeah, we're close."

Michael looked at Harry questioningly, but decided not to pursue it further.

Harry then looked up.

"So, how about you?"

"Well, I came from America. I was in a similar situation, but in an orphanage rather than with a living relative."

"How was your life similar to mine?"

"Both of my parents, along with my entire family line, were killed when I was very young by dark wizards. Maybe not by some self-proclaimed dark lord, but by dark wizards nonetheless. Anyway, during my pre-school years, I wasn't very liked by my classmates, or by anybody for that matter except one person besides my foster family. You see, I was adopted by an upper-middle class family in a town where family lines were the most important. The children alienated me since I was supposedly from a low working class family and since I was not really connected any of the members of the community. My foster parents weren't so bad themselves. They just….. I don't know. I think they knew something was off about me so they tried to keep their distance. But anyway, the girl. Her name was Kate Thompson. She was a nice girl; always polite and caring. I remember one day, I was sitting by our favorite tree when I heard some yelling. I looked around and I saw Kate in a fight with some of her friends. I couldn't really hear exactly what they were saying but with a final shout, she stormed off into the school. I looked back at the group and they all glared at me. I scurried into the school and frantically looked for her. I finally found her, after 15 minutes of searching, in the stairwell on the second floor. She had tears running down her face; her white, long-sleeved shirt was soaked through. I climbed the last few stairs and sat down next to her. For a minute, she didn't say anything to me at all. I didn't know what to do at all. Should I hug her? Should I speak to her? Should I just leave? Then suddenly she spoke in a small, squeaky voice. 'What are you doing inside on such a nice day like this, Michael?' She sniffed and wiped her eyes. 'You should be outside by our favorite tree and enjoying the fresh air.' I responded. 'I would, but I noticed that my only friend is in distress. What kind of friend would I be if I just left you here like this?' At this, she grinned and sniffed twice. 'Thanks Mike. But it's really nothing to worry about. It's just some girls are so stupid. They think just because you're not from some great family that you shouldn't be friends with anyone in the entire town! It just angers me that people think like this.'"

At this, Michael grinned.

"You should've seen her that day. Her hazel eyes flashed with such passion, such emotion. I was captivated. This girl, no bigger than I, looked to be reincarnation of God. Her wavy brown hair seemed to flutter though there was no wind. She seemed to strain to hold her power within her. That was the day when she found out about the magic within her. The walls of the school began to crack and the stairwell creaked ominously. I put my hand on her arm and immediately, everything stopped. She looked up at me with her eyes filled with unshed tears. I smiled at her; she smiled back. She then threw her arms around my chest and started crying. I comforted her as best I could. She then looked up at me and leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. She whispered, 'Thank you, Michael Potter."

Mike paused and looked thoughtful

"That was, as much as Kate laughs about it now, my first kiss. We were inseparable after that. Both of us knew how we felt towards the other but just didn't know how to express it. We went to the same magical preparatory school when we were eight. We went to the same magical undergraduate school when we were twelve. We even went to the same finishing school and graduated at the same time. All that time, we stood by each other no matter what. Eventually we married and now live together in my manor back home. Three kids too. Mark and twins Elizabeth and Alexandra. I hope you have that kind of life someday, Harry. It's something I would never want to trade in for anything."

Mike looked down at his watch and his eyes suddenly widened.

"We have a bit of time left. What do you want to talk about?"

"How did you find out about me?"

"Well, I was reviewing all of my bank statements and decided to look at the inheritances I received. While looking over the list, I saw that some properties, monies, and mines had red stars next to their name. When I inquired about it with the inheritance manager and he said that the red star denotes a conflict. He looked into the files and said that there were in fact two families that had claim on the same inheritance. I requested the name, your name came up, called up the genealogist, linked me to you. I gave the inheritances up to you if you're worried about that. I don't need any more money or properties."

Mike paused for a moment and sipped his tea.

"I hear you're in some sort of crisis."

"Crisis?"

"Yeah. For some reason, you're not being trained up for your confrontations with the big V."

At this, Harry chuckled

"Yeah. But I've beaten him quite well in the past using the spells I know now. I could do it again."

"That may be, but you need to be trained up. Sooner or later, your luck will run out. Voldemort has years of experience and an enormous volume of knowledge at his disposal. Don't underestimate his capabilities just because you've managed to escape his wrath more than anyone else in history."

Mike looked down at his watch.

"Woah, is it that late? We should get going. We're late for dinner."

Mike rose up and cleared away the tray with a flick of his wrist.

"Let's go Harry."

Harry rose from his chair, worked out the kinks in his neck, and followed Mike out of the room.

Meanwhile…..

Ring Ring Ring

"Yes, Hello? Dr. Granger's office."

"Hi. My name is Petunia Dursley. I am calling to confirm my son's appointment today."

"Ah, yes. Dudley. I hope he will be better behaved this time around."

"Oh absolutely. Dudley has been an angel. I assure you he won't give you so much trouble this time."

"For your husband's bank account's sake, I hope so. So, 3 P.M. this afternoon?"

"We will be there. Thank you very much."

"See you soon."

Click

/ I can't believe they're coming today! Harry's aunt and cousin! I wonder if they'll bring him along…./

With that, a brown haired girl swung herself around on her swivel chair and neatly stacked color coded files into the cabinets.

"Hermione honey? Come here for a second will you?"

"Okay mom! One sec."

Sighing, Hermione stood up and proceeded into the office. She saw her mom busily rummaging through one of the drawers used to hold the equipment. This woman seemed to have the same features as the girl who just walked in. Brown hair, short but well-proportioned physique, attractive facial features. The only distinctive difference were their eyes. While the girl's eyes were chocolate brown, the woman's were blue-gray.

"Yeah mom?"

"Hey. Can you organize these tools while I check up on the teeth molds?"

"Sure."

"So, who was that on the phone?"

"Oh, just Petunia Dursley. She called to confirm her darling Dudley's appointment today."

The older one laughed.

"Oh yeah, perfect angel Dudley. If that boy doesn't stop eating so much candy, he's going to lose all of his teeth by the time he hits 20. But does he listen to the dentists? No."

"Oh calm down mom. He's nothing to stress over."

"Yes honey. But patients are still patients."

A clanging sound came from the reception room.

"Hello? Anyone in here? Claire? Hermione?"

"In here Matt!"

A man with a stocky build, dirty blonde hair, and brown eyes walked in hastily throwing on his lab coat.

"How are my two lovely ladies today?"

The two ladies in question just rolled her eyes.

"Always the flirt aren't you Matt?"

"Especially to pretty ones honey."

Claire slapped Matt's outstretched hand

"Stop it Matt! We have work to do."

"I'm hurt. Y.Y.. You….You don't like me anymore?"

Hermione just looked on with amusement. The two seemed so sweet, even after 19 years of marriage. She observed wistfully, wishing she would be able to get the same fate with her loved one. Slowly, Hermione walked out and began to think.

/Well girl, if you were just brave enough maybe that sort of thing would happen/

\\Yeah, sure. As if Harry would want someone like me when he has hundreds to choose from\\

/But remember. Is Harry like those stupid boys who only look at the physical? Like Ron/

\\Of course not! Comparing him to Ron is like a sin!\\

/So then, what are you worrying about? Just go for it/

\\But Harry doesn't look at me that way. He only thinks of me as his best friend\\

/Then make him get to notice you. Do something/

\\ But what?\\

As if an answer to her question, a goddess-like young woman walked through the front door. She was one of those girls whom at first glance you would name "Blonde bombshell." Long, straight blonde hair, pristine features, perfectly manicured fingers and toes, clothing in the latest hot fashion, nice assets. Hermione felt a twinge of envy at the girl but swiftly pushed it down.

"Hello, may I help you?"

"Come on Herms. Don't tell me you don't remember your favorite cousin!"

Hermione opened her mouth in shock

"Amber?"

The two girls screamed and literally threw themselves on each other.

"Oh my god Am, it's been too long!"

"I know, I know! Oh I missed you so much!"

"So tell me, how on earth did you change so much? Last time I saw you, you were this small, shy little girl. What happened?"

"Well, as you know, we moved to the States, California to be exact. Became fast friends with the high society people. Things just took off from there."

"Wow. That's amazing."

"Yeah, it is. Anyway, tell me, any guys in your life now?"

"Amber!"

Amber's ice blue eyes flashed with mirth

"What? Come on, I'm sure you have all the guys lining up for you fighting to be the first one on H.M.S. Hermione."

"Amber! That is just gross!"

Amber giggled.

"I'm just joking Hermione. So, do you?"

Hermione looked down towards the ground.

"No… not at the moment."

"Noone?"

"No. Nobody wants me at school. They all think I'm just a bossy know-it-all muggleborn witch."

"Hey Hey Hey. Enough of that. Who's got all of that into your head?"

"Noone, don't worry. It's not that important."

A female voice called from the office.

"Honey? Do we have company?"

"Yeah mom. Come here quick!"

Amber muttered in Hermione's ear.

"Don't think you've escaped just yet. We'll talk later."

Hermione nodded and looked toward the hallway. Claire walked out taking her lab coat off.

"Yes?"

"Mom! It's Amber!"

"Oh my god! Amber! Give your aunt a hug!"

The two women embraced while chatting frantically about how Amber changed so much and how Claire seemed to be getting younger as the years go by.

"Amber, you must come by the house. I insist"

"I would love to aunt C, but I have to make the flight back home. Daddy was on some business for a couple of days in England so I thought I'd drop by to visit. Maybe some other time."

"When's your flight?"

"5. Daddy said I had to get to Heathrow by 4:30 the latest."

"Oh how is Dave doing? I haven't talked to him in a long time."

"He's doing fine. It's just that he's working too many hours. Mommy and I are very bored just wandering around the house all day. We've been pushing him to come home more often."

"Well, its nearing 3. Dudley should be coming. I'd better get back into the office and get the stuff ready. Hermione, can you give me a hand?"

"Sure, Mom."

"I'd better go. Maybe I'll go around town for a bit."

"Ok Amber, I'll see you some other time then. Make sure you call when you get home!"

"Bye, Aunt Claire!"

She then turned her blue eyes toward the brown haired girl.

"So Hermione, you got away with the question this time, but I want a full report by the time I get home."

Amber pulled out a pen and a piece of paper.

"This is all of my contact information. You have to reach me and tell me everything. Ok?"

"Sure Am. I'll be sure to."

They hugged each other good bye and Hermione watched as Amber climbed into her black Porche convertible and sped away.

Sighing, Hermione closed the door and walked back into office.

(A/n: I felt I owed it to you guys to write a long chapter. Hope you liked it. R/R!)


End file.
